


Lemons 'n Blueberries

by Midderz (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Mentioning of Aradia's death, Solvris, Vrisol, black flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midderz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a while after Aradia's first death; Sollux is aware of Vriska manipulating him into committing the act of the rustblood's murder, but doesn't know why. After confronting her via Trollian and in person, things get caliginous between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons 'n Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a dumb Sollux / Vriska kismesis fanfic I pulled together one night a couple months ago. I posted it to a couple sites, tumblr, Gigapause... I thought, "Hey, I have an ArchiveOfOurOwn account, why not post it there, too?". This is probably really lousy; I tried to remain in character with the two of them.

— twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] —

TA: yo 2erket  
AG: Well, well, look who it is!  
AG: Aradia’s little 8oyfriend, pestering the 8ig, 8ad Spider8itch!  
AG: Don’t you know that’s dangerous????????  
TA: 2hut up  
AG: Oh? And why should I?  
TA: becau2e ii told you two  
AG: That doesn’t scare me, Sollux.  
TA: why  
AG: Why, what?  
TA: WHY DIID YOU KIILL HER?!  
AG: Correction:  
AG: ****You**** killed Aradia.  
TA: YOU MADE ME DO IIT YOU HEARTLE22 BIITCH  
AG: You act as if I don’t know that.  
AG: 8esides, you already know why I wanted her dead.  
AG: I was simply getting 8ack at her.  
TA: FOR WHAT?!  
AG: That’s for me to know, and you to never find out~ :::;)

— arachnidsGrip [AG] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] —

And round one goes to the ceruleanblood again. Leaning back in her chair, a devious smirk spread across her lips; Sollux was probably screaming lispy profanity at his computer right now. The thought of him doing that made Vriska chuckle. Picking up a magic black orb on the corner of her desk, she tossed it in the air a couple of times, seeing if Sollux would use his stupid hacking skills to somehow message her again. Nothing really happened. That is, until she heard a tap on a nearby window.

Turning her head, she saw nothing at first. Then her pesterchum went off, making her turn her attention back to it. Of course, it was Sollux:

 TA: look out your wiindow 

            Rolling her eyes, Vriska stood up and walked over to her window, pushing it open and looking around. Same old scenery, same old cliff, same old hive of Equius’s. Was he trolling her now? Trying to make her get scared? Just as the Scorpio stepped back to close the window again, a figure out of nowhere tackled her through the window. Vriska felt her back slam against the floor of her hive. Instinctively, she kicked her attacker off, and went for her fluorite octet. But when her hand only felt air, she knew she was in trouble.

            “Tho Therket, care to tell me why you killed AA?” The lisp was a dead giveaway.

            Sollux.

            “Fuck off, Captor, I’m not telling you shit.” growled Vriska, as she stood up, only to be knocked over by Sollux’s psychic powers.  Lying on her back once again, she felt hands grab the collar of her shirt and pull her up. “What are you going to do?” Vriska taunted, her eyes requesting a challenge.

            “I’m going to make you tell me why you killed her.”

            “…Nah. I’d rather do this instead.”

            “Do what- mmph!” Vriska pulled herself up enough to let herself press her lips against Sollux’s, shutting up the goldblood instantly. She could feel Sollux try and push her away, but that only made her deepen the kiss. A muffled noise came from her when she felt his teeth cut into her lower lip, blood eventually running down her chin.

So this was the game he was playing? Fine by her. Vriska let her fangs dig into Sollux’s lip until she drew blood. Gold and cerulean liquids dripping onto their shirts and staining the black fabric, more followed as the Gemini pinned the girl against the floor and she responded by digging her nails into his shoulders.

The hate-make out continued until her lungs screamed for air. Casually, she kicked Sollux off her and inhaled deeply. A faint chuckle escaped from the Captor as he sat up and wiped his chin. What’s he laughing about now?

“Think you’re ready for round two, Therket?” He asked, looking over at her, his red and cyan eyes peering over the matching glasses. Vriska propped herself up and leaned over towards him, using his sleeve to clean off her bloody lips. It was obvious that Sollux found that annoying, considering his eyes began to spark slightly.

“Captor, I’m wondering if _you’re_ ready. Because I can go eight courses, and I’m not talking about food.”

“I know I’m ready. Enjoy the show thweetheart, and…try not to thcream.”


End file.
